This invention relates to a device for drying the sizing of spun glass filaments wound into a coil or roll on winding machines, there being a number of electrodes of alternating potential disposed about the roll transverse to the longitudinal direction of travel of the filaments onto the roll and in which means are provided for controlling the spacing of the electrodes from the coil surface and the level of electric power applied to them.
An arrangement of this kind for drying filaments is described, for instance, in German Pat. No. 2,041,557. A positioning device by means of which the electrodes can be adjusted relative to each other and relative to the coil surface is described in greater detail in the German Offenlegungsschrift No.2,220,520, which is a supplement to the patent just mentioned.
From a technical and economic point of view, drying devices of the above-described type have proven successful for the drying of filaments and, where applicable, of textile webs, as well.
However, now as before, droplets spun off in the winding operation and vapor clouds emitted as a result of the drying effect represent a continuing problem because they may induce electrical sparkover at the electrodes. This problem cannot be avoided by simply adding a predrying operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device of the type described above in which the drying process is enhanced and the danger of electrical sparkovers at the electrodes reduced.